Mending
by Larkawolfgirl
Summary: "I need you. Fill me up until I'm ready to burst." "What are you going on about? Think I won't?" "No, I know you will. That's the point. We both need this."


**AN:** Written per request from KingdomHeartsGeekandYaoiLover. I hope this is to your liking. If not, feel free to send me another request :D

Sora entered the Chamber of Waking confidently. He had successfully separated Roxas and Xion from himself, so waking Ventus should also be a piece of cake. Having spent time deep within his subconscious, the pair had learned of Ventus' heart sleeping within him. Sora had been struck back remembering an old childhood memory of offering his heart as a safe haven to a soul crying out for aid. He'd thought it was only a dream.

Staring at the sleeping face, Sora was struck by his resemblance to Roxas. Shaking the discovery aside, he placed a hand on the blond's shoulder. Closing his eyes he whispered, "Hey there. Remember me? I held onto your heart like I promised. You probably want it back, though, right? Here you go." As he'd done with the other two, he focused his thoughts on Ven and whispered a mantra of "be free."

The shoulder under his hand shifted causing Sora's eyes to open. The blond started at him looking dazed. Well, he had been sleeping for years, so he couldn't blame him. "How are you feeling?"

"Disconnected."

"Oh, I guess having your heart shift like that will take some getting used to. Do you need help standing?" Sora was friendly and all smiles, but Ventus was serious.

"Sora, would you do something for me?"

Sora blinked. "Of course."

"You have to trust me, okay. Do you know why my body could not hold my heart back then?"

"The king said something about a guy you fought."

"Yes. He is a part of me. My darkness. I would like you to wake him as well."

Sora looked troubled, but compliant. "Okay," he said hesitantly. "But where is he? How do I wake him?"

"I'm not sure. I assume that he is sleeping within me."

"Okay." Sora repeated his earlier actions, placing a hand to the blond's shoulder, but holding his focus was difficult since he'd never actual met this guy. It took a long time, but somehow it worked.

A man appeared sprawled on the floor wearing a strange net-like material similar to what Riku had worn during his Dark phase. The man's face was the striking image of his own. Sora was broken from his staring by Ven's request. "Could you leave us now?"

"Will you be okay?"

"Yes. Thank you for everything." Sora didn't look entirely convinced, but he listened, shutting the door on his way out.

Vanitas pushed himself up to a sitting position. He looked around taking in his situation. The last thing he remembered was fighting Ven, then Dark and endless sleep. He figured he had been inside Ven the entire time, but it had done nothing to mend the brokenness he felt. The room was blindingly white which set his insides churning. The only thing that wasn't white was a man. A sound, almost a snarl, erupted from his throat. "You!"

"Hello, Vanitas." His other half spoke evenly, almost casually as he approached him.

"Why would you bring me back?"

"We have been broken for a long time. I'm sick of it." There was sadness in his voice now. Vanitas scoffed. What did this loser have to be sad about? He who always lived in the Light?

" _You_ are sick of it? You didn't even know until _I_ forced your memories back on you. _You_ were content!"

His other half crouched in front of him. "Please, Vani, don't do this."

"Don't you dare call me affectionately!"

"We've both been lonely and in pain." He reached toward his cheek, but Vanitas turned his head.

"You think you're in pain? You don't even know what pain is!" His words were venomous, seeking out retaliation. His body longed for a fight. Fighting always expelled those bad feelings for a time. But Ven ignored the challenge, touching his face as he had meant to.

"Yeah, I am." His words came out eerily soft compared to the Dark creature's shouts. "You have said you want to join with me. Let's join right here right now."

His anger had dissipated leaving impatience in its stead. "Idiot. I already failed at that. We were already one, and it didn't mean a damn thing."

"That's not what I mean," the blond said crawling closer to him. "I need you. Fill me up until I'm ready to burst."

This was insane. Ven, source of Light, wouldn't have thoughts like this, especially with one as vile as him. "What are you going on about? Think I won't?"

"No, I know you will. That's the point." He shifted closer, nearly sitting on his stretched out legs. Arms encircled Vanitas' neck. "We both need this."

"Fine, ride me." It was a challenge, a challenge he was convinced he would win. Then he could just take his other by force if need be, laughing at his spinelessness. He was not expecting the little noise Ven made in the back of his throat at the notion, the lull of his neck, the grind of his hips. The motion caused blood to run to his dick immediately. Ven repeated the action, using the leverage of his arms to grind them together with a whine.

Vanitas watched as his eyes lidded in pure pleasure. This was a side of Ven he didn't think existed. Perhaps they had rubbed off on each other during that time after all. Animosity was lost on him, replaced by desire and a strange churning sensation in his stomach that he didn't want to think about. He moved the arms that had been idly at his side to his other's hips causing Ven to open his eyes. "Don't be a tease, Ven. Are we doing this or not?"

The blond pushed his hips forward once more, extra hard for good measure before extricating himself. Standing, he stared at the mesh that covered Vanitas. "You better not expect me to take those off you, cause I have no idea how."

Vanitas laughed, and the sound began in a pleasant tone that was foreign to his own ears, but it didn't last, morphing into the usual hateful sound. "Don't worry," he said already calling the strands of Darkness back to him. The fabric shredded into black threads that visibly evaporated.

"Excuse me for taking longer." His other scowled cutely as he began to undue his buttons and zippers. Shoes, socks, and other little accessories fell.

"Not sure if I can wait any longer." It was an unkind tease, emphasized by a stroke of his exposed cock.

"No! Just wait a second!" Ven cried hurriedly pulling his shirt over his head. Vanitas smirked watching him peel his pants down, not ceasing his strokes despite his protests.

Nude now, Ven stomped the floor on his way back his previous crouch. "That isn't very nice."

"When am I nice?" It was rhetorical, but Ven's forehead creased in thought.

"Better hurry, Ven, I already feel close." His other glared smacking his hand aside.

"Bad Vani." Vanitas would have snorted if not for the sheer turn on. Instead, he leaned forward latching onto his jugular, taking pleasure in the blood pulsing beneath his lips. As he sucked and bit, Ven's breathing picked up to a steady tempo.

"Vani~" he whined. Pulling away, Vanitas pulled him closer. Taking the hint, Ventus took Vanitas' cock in hand, stroking a couple times, spreading precum along the shaft. Then he positioned himself over it, and ever so slowly let himself drop. A broken cry spewed from his mouth when he was filled to the hilt.

"Move," the Dark side demanded digging nails into shoulders. Tiny pearls of tears glistened over the blond's eyes as he settled into a rhythm, up and down, in and out. Vanitas let him until his features relaxed more, until sputtering affirmations came forth. Grabbing his ass, he lifted and dropped the man with force. Ven cried out, throwing his head back.

Lifting him up, Vanitas pulled his legs back, shifting so that they fell forward, Ven unto his back. Next he pulled the blond's legs to his shoulders. "Sorry, Ven, I like it rougher." Had he really just apologized? He gave some deep, rough thrusts making Ven cry out. But then Ven reached for his head, pulling it down to meet his.

The kiss tasted like blood and vanilla. It was simulating in a way Vanitas had never dreamed of. He liked it so much that he momentarily forgot to move until Ven's hips rose and his tongue lapped at his. Flood gates broke as they gyrated together, rough plunge to rough plunge, tongues dancing continuous only breaking for tiny bits of air.

Ven turned his head. "Can you feel it?"

Feel what? He could feel so many sensations that his head was swimming, but urged, he closed his eyes focusing. And there under his skin he felt the miracle. This was the Chamber of Awakening, and this was their awakening, one built out of connection (for now that he focused it felt like more than just their bodies were touching, as if their two halves of a heart were melding). There was a converging of flesh, a merging of hearts, an emerging of a perfectly independent, yet united soul.

"Yes," he answered, unsure of how he felt about the new feelings arising.

"I'm so happy." Tears of bliss formed in his eyes. Vanitas stared, stunned, all movement halted. Was he happy because he was healed, or happy because of something else? He couldn't stop himself from asking. "I have always wanted this, to be one with you. But I couldn't let you do those things. Now, you're okay, right?"

He started at him with hopeful eyes, and Vanitas lowered his other's legs so that he could bring him into a hug. "Yes," was all he said resuming to thrust, gentler this time, feeling their connection to the fullest. Ven spoke his name like a mantra, the word sounding almost holy which sparked a cord in his half of their heart, and he reached his peak, pressing his head into the hollow of his neck. Ven stroked his hair affectionately, thrusting his hips a few more times before coming as well. They lay there in awe, listening to a heart that was somehow now beating as one.

 **AN:** One thing that continues to bug me is where is Vanitas? Like, I thought that he either disappeared entirely, or he is deep within Ven still. But then he appeared randomly in 3D?


End file.
